


Double Standards

by Chiharu



Series: Mint Menaces [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Feminist Themes, Genderbending, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi has always been unapologetic and tough, but after a semester of evening lectures and study groups with that lecherous Kuroo girl, she now uses mind boggling phrases like “social construct” and “intersectionalism.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Standards

Something changes after Iwaizumi takes that feminism and gender roles course, and Oikawa can’t tell if this is the best or worst thing to have happened to them both. Iwaizumi has always been unapologetic and tough, but after a semester of evening lectures and study groups with that lecherous Kuroo girl, Iwaizumi now uses mind boggling phrases like “social construct” and “intersectionalism.”

The change in Iwaizumi’s vocabulary isn’t really a big deal. Oikawa has always known her girlfriend was smart, and she was happy for the world to know it too. Although she notices other intramural softball girls’ eyes glazing over when Iwaizumi talks, Oikawa doesn’t feel threatened.

This is obviously a lie. Oikawa feels extremely threatened, and Iwaizumi’s newfound love for nudity is making it worse. Iwaizumi has always walked around in sports bras at home, but now she has taken to going braless under her endless collection of sleeveless tanks and rummaging through the fridge in boxers that are too short for any man to wear. “Bras are such unnecessary contraptions, Tooru,” Iwaizumi had said when Oikawa suggested she put a bra on. “And you always tell me you love my boobs.”

Oikawa does love Iwaizumi’s boobs. If anything, Oikawa would prefer to die with her face buried in her girlfriend’s boobs. “When you walk around campus without a bra, other people stare,” Oikawa points out.

“Fuck this double standard,” Iwaizumi says while drinking directly from a carton of milk. “Men can show their tits and I can’t? Their nipples are vestigial!”

“Iwa-chan-”

“Kuroo and I are joining this year’s slutwalk. Maybe I should go completely topless and-“

“ _Iwa-chan_ ,” Oikawa says, torn between laughing and crying. “What has gotten into you?! You used to throw pants at me when I wore my uniform skirt too short!”

Iwaizumi closes the refrigerator door and stares at Oikawa. Her face turns from constipated to concerned—a sequence that usually only showed up during volleyball practice, when Oikawa does something dumb. “I know,” Iwaizumi says at last. “I was a part of the problem.”

“You’re a flaming lesbian,” Oikawa says, throwing her hands into the air. “You’re not the problem!”

“But listen,” Iwaizumi continues, scratching her head. “I feel bad about all the times I policed your body. I am a flaming lesbian, or whatever you want to call it, so people don’t really mess with me. But they do mess with you, and I want to challenge the culture that teaches people they can fuck around with you.”

Now Oikawa really wants to cry. “Iwa-chan, you’re not a part of the problem,” she says again. “You’re _wonderful_.”

“So join me on the slutwalk.”

“Okay,” Oikawa says. “But can we both wear clothes.”

“Whatever you want,” Iwaizumi says. “You have agency of your own body.”

“I hate how sexy you sound when you spew this shit,” Oikawa says, then kisses Iwaizumi.


End file.
